


Sweetest Drop

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Series: Monster BBS Harem [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube RPF
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent Due To Being Hypnotised, Hypnotism, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possible Dub-Con, Werecat Adam, Werewolf Max, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: From a prompt of 'Seamexican, monsters AU, hypnotism. It's nearing the full moon, and Adam's teasings have been driving Max crazy. So he takes him out to a secluded spot to have some fun with a few preset trigger words.'It's not quite the same but it still runs along the prompt idea.





	Sweetest Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambriel_at_your_Service](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambriel_at_your_Service/gifts).



> This is a bdsm scene type thing, where everything has been worked out before. Everything that happens is consensual, although it may be read as dub-con.
> 
> Adam is already stretched and very well lubed for access (because going in dry is not a smart idea)

_“Are you sure about this Adam? This is a lot more intense than you normally want around now.”_

_Adam leans in and places his hand on Max’s face._

" _Trust me Max. I trust in_ you _and we’ve been working up to this for a while. I’ll act different when we start but it’ll still be me.”_

_Max sighs and presses a kiss against Adam’s forehead._

_“You’re all sorted? I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_His hand gets firmly placed on Adam’s ass._

_“I am but feel free to check.”_

_Max’s fingers sink easily into Adam, who lets out a soft noise._

_“See? Now can we play? Please Sir?”_

_“Alright, alright._ **_Wild cat runs_ ** _.”_

_And Adam falls._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam runs. He can’t remember where he is or why he’s running but there’s something chasing him and he feels weird. Heat runs through his veins, his cock is hard, he feels empty and aches for something but he doesn’t know _what_. Also he’s naked.

Bushes and shrubs flash past him, branches reach out and scratch at him. A loud bestial roar sounds out from close behind him and a violent rush of heat and _want_ sends Adam crashing down onto his hands and knees. He keens, there’s something _wrong_ with him, he needs, he _needs_.

Something snaps behind him and Adam rises up to his knees to face whatever’s been chasing him. Is it a animal? No, no it’s a man but there’s something off about him. He moves like a predator and he feels _more_ to Adam. He feels primal, strong, powerful and looks like he could easily pin Adam down.

He’s also naked like Adam and when Adam looks down, the man is also hard. His cock is heavy looking and thick and he suddenly wants that cock in his mouth, down his throat. Adam flushes red and looks away.

“And what,” the man asks “is someone like you doing running in my forest smelling like _that_?”

Adam looks up at the man in confusion. “What do you mean someone like me? And smelling like what?”

He snorts. “Surely you’re joking. You, a werecat, in my forest, in heat, smelling like you need to be pinned down, mounted and _bred_. Where’s your Clowder? Why aren’t you being taken care  of?”

Adam’s even more confused and now a little scared. “What are you talking about? Werecats? Heat? _Clowder_?”

The man’s expressions soften a little bit. “Ah. Tell me what you know about right now and how you feel.”

Adam shifts on his knees. “I-i feel weird. I’m really turned on, and I need something but I don’t know what. I’m also in the middle of a forest with a naked hard dude in front of me talking nonsense about werecats. Next you’ll be telling me that werewolves exist. I don’t even know your name dude.”

“Look at me.” His voice is sharp, pulling Adam’s attention to him. “My name is Max and I’m an Alpha werewolf.”

Adam slowly gets up onto his feet, careful to not startle the crazy man. “Look Max, I don’t want no trouble. So you go your way and I’ll go mine.”

Max tilts his head. “Ah. you don’t believe me.”

Adam shakes his head. “I’m not saying that Max, I’m just saying tha-OH HOLY FUCK!”

The man’s, Max’s, face does something disturbing and _shifts_. It’s more sharp, more angular. His eyes have gone red and that’s, that’s a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Adam pauses for a brief second, he lets out a soft “Nope.” and he runs away from Max.

He doesn’t get far before being tackled to the forest floor. Max takes him down with ease, pinning Adam down. Panicked Adam squirms and shouts, trying to break free from Max’s hold. He claws, kicks and snaps his teeth. His elbow manages to connect with something of Max judging by the grunt he makes.

Annoyed, Max sinks his teeth into the back of Adam’s neck and growls deep and low. It vibrates into Adam’s bones, he whimpers and goes limp under Max.

Max lets go of Adam’s neck and licks at his lips to remove some of the blood. “You need to calm down. I can _help_ you Little One, I can fill that aching emptiness inside you. So why don’t you be a good pretty Kitty-cat and **present to me**.”

Something in Adam’s mind goes loose and his body moves on its own accord. His arms stretch out in front of him so he can rest his head on them, his chest drops down to press against the ground, his ass rises up as far as it can go and his legs spread open to leave the core of him bare to Max.

Adam’s mind is foggy, his body feels hot and liquid. When Max shifts behind him, Max’s cock rubs against him and Adam croons up at him. Yes. Yes that’s what he wants, what he _needs_. He needs that thick cock inside him, needs Max to fill him up, to breed him, claim him. Yes. Max is strong. Powerful. Alpha.

“There we go Kitty, isn’t that better? See, your body knows what you need, what I can give you.”

Max shifts again and Adam can feel the press of Max’s cock at his hole. Adam chirps at him, c’mon, c’mon.

“Yes yes I know. You’re just a **desperate little Kitty** aren’t you.” And Adam’s mind goes completely blank, all he can suddenly think of is getting that cock inside him _right now_.

He shoves himself back, pushing Max inside of him in one go. Adam freezes when Max is fully in and lets out a shivery cry. Oh, oh Max is so big inside him, so full, so good. Max clutches at his hips, keeping Adam still as he lets out a curse. Adam trills up at Max, trying to move himself in Max’s firm grasp.

“Didn’t quite expect that to be honest Kitty. I knew you were gonna be a desperate slut but I didn’t know you were _that_ needy. Has no-one fucked you like this before? Made you present and stuffed you full of cock?” Max purrs.

Adam feels like there’s a question there somewhere he should answer but he’s more focused on more important matters, like getting Max to move. He pushes himself further into the presenting position, lets out a moan and squeezes tight around Max.

Max chuckles. “Alright, alright. I’ll give you what you need.”

He starts to fuck hard into Adam, mounting him, claiming him. The noises are obscene, the slaps of their skin connecting, Max’s soft growls and Adam’s needy cries. It’s hard, rough and savage. Max doesn’t care about being gentle, it’s all about mating his new Kitty. About making him understand who’s the boss. About breaking him in.

Adam’s mind is already gone earlier but he falls faster and faster into the nothingness, into the bliss of being claimed, of being mated. His eyes roll back into his head and his mouth drops open as he cries out to Max. He can hear the filth that Max is telling him and he shivers in want.

“Such a good Kitty for me aren’t you? ‘M gonna bred you up, stuff you full of my knot and cum. Gonna break you into what I want. You’re mine now, you hear me? _Mine_. I’m gonna take you home with me, put you in a nice collar, keep you in my bed. All you’ll ever need to think about again is how best to please me, about taking my cock and knot whenever and wherever I want. That’s what you want isn’t it? That’s why you came wandering into my forest in heat, smelling like you needed a good fuck. You’re gonna get it, gonna get fucked so good.”

Adam falls apart under Max, shaking through his orgasm, clenching viciously tight around the cock in him. He _breaks_ when Max shoves his swelling knot inside Adam and sinks his fangs into Adam’s shoulder as he cums hard.

He’s only being held up right now by Max’s knot, fangs and an arm slung around his waist last second. When Max sorts himself out from his own orgasm, he checks on his pet. Adam’s eyes are glassy and it looks like there’s nothing going on behind them.

Max shift backwards and into a sitting position, dragging Adam with him with ease as he’s loose and limp, like a ragdoll. Max grunts in pleasure as Adam settles onto his lap, pushing his knot further in. This is what he needed, Adam blissed out and out of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_He gives it ten minutes and starts to slowly pull Adam up from the trance he was put into by his first trigger word, which was further deepened by the other two trigger words. He’s gentle and careful with Adam as he pulls him back up. This is a moment where the slower the better._

_Adam has a strong mind so his trance had to be stronger than him along with his trigger words. And whilst Max enjoyed all of this, chasing down and claiming this Not-Adam, he’s already missing his Adam._

_Adam might be disappointed with being brought up from his trance so early but Max’s job is to make sure Adam is alright, that he’s in working order. That’s kind of hard to do when his mind isn’t there to check on._

_Adam finally shifts in Max’s arms, turning his face to rub into Max’s neck. He’s purring. That’s a good sign._

_“You with me Sweetheart?”_

_Adam sighs out “Yes Alpha.”_

_“Okay, that’s good. Are you tracking. You know where you are, what you are, and what happened?”_

_“Yes, yes and yes Alpha.”_

_Max lets out a breath of relief. “Alright that’s also good. You can go to sleep now Adam. I’ll keep us safe.”_

_Adam hums in pleasure and nods off, trusting like always in Max to keep him safe and secure._

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting fact. A group of house cats is called a Clowder.


End file.
